Originally baseball team players transported their equipment such as bats, gloves, balls, etc. in duffle bags or large heavy boxes. Accordingly, many attempts have been made since to provide improved or new conveyances to overcome the obvious disadvantages of duffle bags and large boxes alone. Some of these devices include carts having wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,137 discloses a portable storage cart for baseball-related equipment. While functional, that invention has many imperfections:
(a) the frame of the cart is relatively difficult to manufacture, being made of a plurality of different pieces; PA1 (b) the cart has a central cylindrical space occupied by a duffle bag. The bag is attached to the frame and must consequently be detached for removal. Also, a duffle bag used in this way is prone to tearing and may bulge outwardly against the bats when full, thereby making removal or some of the latter difficult (see FIG. 1); PA1 (c) the location of the wheels of the cart renders the cart difficult to tilt properly for pulling or pushing to a different site when it is fully loaded.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,495 discloses a portable "organizer" for bats, helmets, etc. However, this article must be hung and if no fence, backstop or the like is available, its usefulness is significantly reduced.
Another U.S Pa. No. 4,227,710 teaches a wheeled device designed to carry baseball equipment. The device requires a pivotal leg to stay in a generally upright position. Straps are further needed to hold the various items in place. This is complicated construction.